Until the Day I Die
by Breaking.Benajmin
Summary: One-shot sequel to one-shot Anthem of our Dying day.


**Until the Day I Die**

Ahem. After reading Anthem of our dying day, a couple of times, I decided WTF? I'm still not on Zoloft but I need to make up to myself and everyone else for be so damn depressing. So...here's a sequel one-shot to a one-shot. Therefore its technically a two-shot. Ha! Ehem. Yeah.  
Plus, all my loverly reviewers and some of the requests for a sequel made me go "Hmm.." so, yeah. Hope this soothes needs, like it did mine. (Said the writer...that's right I am a writer and you're a nit! So ha! Sorry, Bring it on was on a while ago.)

Warning: A few swear words.

Disclaimer: All characters owned by Meg Cabot. Go her. I bet she's made millions.

Song: Until the Day I Die—by none other than Story of the Year. What? Hey if I'm doing a sequel to a song fic involving SOTY it's only fair to make the song fic sequel with SOTY. Yeah.  
Plus, I'm going to see them at Pointfest 17 on May 15. Woot.

_**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you  
**__**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you  
**__**As years go by  
**__**I race the clock with you  
**__**But if you die right now  
**__**You know that I'd die too  
**__**I'd die too**_

_I gently grabbed the cold door handle, and picturing your beautiful face one last time, I opened the door and went onto a new life._

A new life.

A _new_ life.

Yeah. Right.

That's why I'm back on the roof watching the sun set. That's why I have the same name, same hair, same eyes...same everything.

Not one thing is different, so it seems. Even the sunset, with the wind blowing hair into my face, is the same.

With a sigh of defeat, I crawled back over towards my window. The window Jesse had haunted for 150 years. Well, he would have had I not saved him.

_**You remind me of the times  
**__**when I knew who I was  
**__**but still the second hand will catch us  
**__**like it always does  
**__**we'll make the same mistakes  
**__**I'll take the fall for you  
**__**I hope you need this now  
**__**Cause I know I still do**_

My family has been gone over two hours and should be back anytime soon. Too bad I'll be here to greet them when they return. Them and their cheerful faces.

I was right too. I'd just come out of my relaxing, hot shower when I heard my mom knocking on my bedroom door.

"Susie," she called, after cracking my door a smidgen. "I just wanted to let you know, we're back. Oh and there was a message on the answering machine for you. I wrote it down. I'll leave it on your bed for you."

I heard my door shut, as I wrapped myself in a towel. Carefully, I peeked into my room to make sure she was gone. Once assured the coast was clear, I went over to my bed and picked up the note.

_Meet me at Carmel beach, 8:30pm, near the Lifeguard station._

_**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you  
**__**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you**_

Hmm.

"Hey, mom!" I poked my head out my door, and called.

"Yeah, Susie?"

"Who was the message from?"

"The guy didn't leave his name."

A guy?

Oh. My. God.

Paul. He didn't die either.

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

He's so gonna kill me. I just know it. That's why he didn't leave his name. That way, when my dead corpse is found rotting on the beach, no one will suspect him.

This said thought sent a chill down my spine. My wet, towel engulfed spine. Breathing was starting become harder considering my chest now felt as though it weighed a ton.

Paul Slater was going to kill me.

"Just be home by eleven," my mom added. Eleven? That's assuming I go and don't wind up iced.

Hell, that's assuming I go at all!

_**Should I bite my tongue  
**__**until blood soaks my shirt  
**__**We'll never fall apart  
**__**tell me why this hurts so much  
**__**my hands are at your throat  
**__**and I think I hate you  
**__**But still we'll say remember when  
**__**just like we always do  
**__**just like we always do**_

But then again, I can't be positive it's Paul. Maybe it's Adam.

Yeah. It's Adam.

Probably wants to ask how he should profess his undying love to Ceecee. Quite frankly, it would be about freaking time.

Curious, as to who it was and what they wanted, I decided to go. But not before changing into jeans and t-shirt.

Oh yeah, Suze. Go in a towel. If it is Paul, you'll really make his day. He'll be like a kid in a candy store.

And even if it's Adam wanting to talk about Cee, a naked woman in a towel does things to every male's anatomy. Except gay ones. But Adam's not gay.

I think.

_**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you  
**__**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you  
**__**Yeah I'd spill my heart  
**__**Yeah I'd spill my heart for you**_

I glanced over at my clock and watched as it changed from 7:59 to 8:00.

Quickly dis-guarding my towel, I dressed and went back to my bathroom to blow dry my hair. By 8:15, I had my hair done, makeup on, and was ready to go. Physically.  
Mentally, I was nervous as hell. Nervous that it wasn't Adam, but Paul.

After bidding my mom goodbye, I grabbed my keys of the hook and headed for the Land Rover. Need I say my hands were shaking as I put the key in the ignition?

Yeah. Like mad.

_**My hands are at your throat  
**__**and I think I hate you  
**__**we made** **same mistakes  
**__**mistakes like friends do  
**__**my hands are at your throat  
**__**and I think I hate you  
**__**we made the same mistakes  
**__**made the same mistakes**_

The drive to the beach took ten minutes, giving me only five to park and find this mysterious being. Phew, and I thought my chest felt heavy before. Right now a semi would be lighter.

The moon was full and shining brightly, but for once I found its reflection on the ocean to be eerie–not pleasant.

As I made my way across the sand, a tall figure began to come into view. A figure too tall to be Adam.

Gulp.

With every step I took my heart rate increased more and more, pushing the muscle into my throat. Breath, Suze, breath. Oh, that's so much easier to think than do.

By now I was less than ten yards away from the person, and found, to my relief, that it wasn't Paul. Who ever it was looked familiar from behind, but not Paul-like familiar.

No. This guy had darker hair–darker skin–was better built.

_**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you  
**__**for you**_

Realization dawned on me at one yard. My suspicions were confirmed when the man turned around, and with a smile, said the one word I longed to hear—longed for what felt like forever.

"_Querida."_

I couldn't help myself. With a squeal, I lunged at him and threw my arms around his neck–embracing him like I never wanted to let go. Because I didn't.

I had been wrong before. This was a new life after all. And when he kissed me, I concluded, it was definitely a life worth living.

_**Until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
**__**until the day I die  
**__**I'll spill my heart for you  
**__**until the day I die  
**__**until the day it die**_

Okay. I feel better now. Hope you all do too. Thanks for reading! gives you all cookies and hot clones


End file.
